koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a new character in Warriors Orochi 2 based on one of the main characters in the Chinese epic, Journey To The West. Nicknamed the "Monkey King", he is the fastest character in the Warriors franchise to date. He is playable after the player clears Wei's scenario. Role in Games Warriors Orochi Freed from his prison by Kiyomori instead of Xuanzang, he seeks to repay the gigantic favor by serving under him. He is very dedicated in his new task yet shows no personal interest in resurrecting Orochi. During battle, he usually creates clones of himself to help defend and attack oncoming armies. In the Shu story mode, at the Battle of Wuhang Mountains, Wukong leads an army to escort a captured Mitsuhide and daughter Gracia to Kiyomori. A small force led by Xing Cai and Ina stop him. During the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, he also tried to halt Guan Yu. Finally, at the Battle of Koshi Castle, he is defeated along with his master. In the Wei story mode, Sun Wukong first appears at Battle of Si Province leading an army with Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo is called a "monkey-handler" by Cao Cao. Wukong is defeated here and at Tong Gate, where he is defeated. In Warriors Orochi Z, his old master, Xuanzang, comes looking for him so that they may continue on their pilgrimage to India. Unfortunately, Sun Wukong uses his debt to Kiyomori as an excuse. His headband is a magical deterrent placed there by her in the past. In one of the dream stage cutscenes, Xuanzang uses his headband to make him stop teasing Himiko, leaving him sprawling on the ground clutching his head in pain. Saiyuki Journey West Known under his Japanese name, Son Goku, he continues to be a jack-of-all-trades and Sanzo's companion. Characteristics Personality Along with an almost always jolly demeanor, Sun Wukong is a non-malevolent villain. Akin to his novel counterpart, he is quite the trickster and arrogant of his abilities. He is also sarcastic to most of his opponents, supremely confident that he can win. He takes offense at being called a simple monkey and loves his new found freedom. He is obedient to his new master, Kiyomori, yet fears his old master, Xuanzang. As they come from the same realm, he is also old acquaintances with Nu Wa and Fu Xi though they do not warmly receive his playful comments. Both he and Da Ji have mutual distaste for one another, the latter especially suspicious that he wants to take Himiko for himself. He is forced to serve under her in one of the dream stages in Warriors Orochi 2 and is glad to leave at any given opportunity. Interactions *Hideyoshi Toyotomi: Sun Wukong and Hideyoshi have a special cutscene in the battle of Bai Di Castle, in the Samurai story mode. In it, Wukong comments on Hideyoshi's looks as a monkey, calling him a "little pet". Obviously, this refers to Hideyoshi's simian-like appearance. Throughout the game, the two have special dialogue that comments on the others' looks. Appearance Wukong wears a small vest outlined with tiger fur, revealing a tattooed upper body and crest. He also sports baggy pants, as well as an armored tail. Spiked air that fades from white to an orange-red, and outrageously long sideburns present a monkey-like appearance, based on his Journey to the West counterpart. Shadowed eyes also help the presentation. The Monkey King also wields his Ruyi Jingu Bang, the legendary staff in The Journey to the West. Like it's novel counterpart, it can stretch to great lengths. Along with that, he rides a Nimbus cloud, making him the fastest character in the games. Sun Wukong also has a tendency to get distracted mid-battle, as, during some of his charge attacks, he pauses to look for something. For example in his , , , ( ), after swinging his staff, he kneels and puts a palm to his forehead, seeming to be looking for something in the distance. Voice Actors * Rikiya Koyama - Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yuji Ueda - Saiyuki Journey West (Japanese) Quotes *"Time to add another notch to Mr. Whacky!" *"Alright! Who's up next for some fun?" *"Ohh... Just when I was getting ready for a nice nap." *"It's time to paint the town red!... And I'm all outta paint!" *"Hmmm, little monkey... You're wasting your talents among these humans." :"Why thank yo- Hey! At least I don't have a tail!" :~~Sun Wukong and Hideyoshi Totoyomi, at Bai Di Castle. *"Nu Wa, cavorting around with the humans? Just what are you scheming?" :"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" :~~Sun Wukong, talking with Nu Wa when he first sees her with the Wei army. *"You're in for a special treat. You get to fight me!" :"Even the strongest warrior cannot keep up with the shadow." :"Well you're a slippery monkey, aren't you?" :~~Sun Wukong and Hanzo Hattori, during one of their encounters. *"Kiyomori's a little busy right now. Can I take a message for him?" :"Yes, tell him that death is coming for him." :~~The Monkey King and Tadakatsu Honda, at Koshi Castle. *"Heeey, Monkey Boy! You're so adorable, how about I adopt you?" :"Quiet, you! I'm no monkey!" :~~Sun Wukong and Hideyoshi Totoyomi at Odawara Castle; Warriors Orochi 2'' Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A fireball is launched from a rotating staff. * , : A staff-propelled lift accompanied by a series of lifting kicks. * , , ( , , , ): A rolling dance that lifts enemies into the air, followed by a slap to the ground. * , , , : A spin with an extended staff. * , , , , : A leap into the air, accompanied with a lifting wind. * , , , , , : Holds the staff under one arm, extends it forward and akwardly spins around slightly off balance * : Wukong rides on his Nimbus, while spinning his staff on both sides. At the end, Wukong leaps onto his upright staff and a purple lightning bolt strikes the frontal area. * ( ): Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe that sends out a wave. * , : Jump, then a horizontal spin that sends Wukong a far distance. Horse Moveset * : Wukong leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Sun WuKong holds his staff in the middle and strikes enemies on both sides of the horse for each attack, he batons his staff between his hands after each swing. * : Splits his staff in 2 and continually stabs in front of the horse on either side. * : Dismount. Using Sun Wukong :"It's time to paint the town red!... And I'm all outta paint!" :::―Sun Wukong In Warriors Orochi 2, when you start off, Wukong has the, if not one of, best movesets in the game. With his Nimbus cloud, there is basically no need for a mount. While Sun Wukong maxes out on speed fairly fast, speed attributes do not effect his nimbus's movement speed curiously enough, it only affects strafing. With the ability Cavalry at the max level of 15, however, the Red Hare and Matsukaze horses are faster than Wukong. A mid-running attack, in which he spins his staff, can propel and make the running faster for a small millisecond. The King has an excellent horse moveset as well. While on the horse, his attacks provide at least two hits per button press, and each is fast and powerful. The Monkey's special attacks are very unique, and may have been based off of Son Goku of Dragonball. The first one, that does not require movement, sends a rain of green spearheads to fall on the enemy. The second, which requires movement, include Wukong sending out two mini-clones of himself, that have their own unique attack. The special move inflicts heavy damage, and juggles enemies. The third move, which requires moving and an additional press, makes Wukong grow to a giant, and bangs on the floor. The attack has a special bolt-like attribute, and covers good range. Sun Wukong's charge attacks are great for crowd-clearing, and possibly every attack has it's own function. The attack goes in a straight line, and with a high attack, kills weak enemies. As with a majority of Warriors, , , ( , , , ) is the best officer killers. With Wukong, you can curve behind a guarding officer, and launch your attack from there. The last hit has activated elements, making it an effective, but small area crowd killer. The , , , string is easily the best charge attack in the whole moveset, as it has a very long range from the beginner levels, and elements activate on it. The , , , , , has a similar function, The difference is that it knocks back enemies, has one attack, and has slower start up speed, but faster recovery speed. Like all characters, some elements are highly recommended for Sun Wukong. Examples are Fire, Bolt, Might/Brave, and Absorb. Fire, Might/Brave, and Bolt serve as the extra damage-appliers for peons and officers alike. Fire slowly eats away at the opponent's life for a small interval, while Bolt inflicts some damage to health bars. Might and Brave both increase damage to soldiers and officers, respectively. The Absorb is useful, as, unlike most other Speed-type characters, Sun Wukong's special attacks use Musou. One element not recommended for the Monkey King is Range, it does not affect his charge attacks. Flash is an exceptionally useful crutch, as it can break enemies' guards, though, again, is just a crutch, with the , , ( , , , ). Agility is also a nice, but generally unneeded helper, though is recommended if you want to get rid of a weakness. This weakness would be a small interval at some of his attack strings. For example, in the , , , , after spinning the Jingu Bang twice, Wukong gets on his knees, puts a palm to his forehead, and waves his head around, seeming to be searching for something. As explained before, the issue can easily be resolved with a high-level Agility boost on his weapon. Journey to the West Attributes In the story, Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength, being able to lift his 13,500 jīn (8,100 kg, or roughly 7.7 tons) Ruyi Jingu Bang with ease. He also has superb speed, traveling 108,000 li (54,000 kilometers) in one somersault. He can ride a cloud that can travel at blinding speeds. Sun knows 72 transformations, which allows him to transform into various animals and objects; he is, however, shown with slight problems transforming into other people, since he is unable to complete the transformation of his tail which always gives him away. He is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best generals of heaven. Each of his hairs possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming into a clone of the Monkey King himself, or various weapons, animals, phantom soldiers, and other objects. He also knows various spells in order to command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against demons, freeze humans, demons, and gods alike. In Japanese interpretations of his character, he often has the power to transform into a giant ape. His power makes him very arrogant and confident. His sense of humor makes him a trickster and a prankster, and he caused havoc in the heavenly court of the Jade Emperor simply to amuse himself. However, his cleverness and power were no match for the wisdom of Buddha, who imprisoned him under a mountain. The only way that he can be freed is if he agrees to aid the one who frees him. In Journey to the West, he was freed by the monk Xuanzang, and became a great help to him on his mission to bring the Buddhist sutras from India to China. After being freed from the eight-trigram cauldron of Lao Tzu, Sun Wukong gained the ability to sense evil in all forms. Ruyi Jingu Bang The "Ruyi Jingu Bang", was a fictional staff wielded by Sun Wukong in the novel, Journey to the West. Before switching owners over to Wukong, the staff was used by a Da Yu, the first ruler and founder of the Xia Dynasty of China. Though the Monkey King used it as a weapon, Da Yu used it to measure the depth of flood waters that were destroying China. On his journeys, Wukong finds it in the undersea temple of the Dragon King of the East Sea, Ao Guang. The staff was able to grow at it's user's will, but was extremely heavy, in modern scales, about 7.7 tons of iron. With it's high relativity to water, the staff would be the only one that could control the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. Birth of a King Sun Wukong was born from a mystical stone from the sky, on the Huāguǒ-shān (literally meaning,"mountain of flowers and fruit"). Within the mountain, were many hidden areas. To display his own bravery, Wukong nominated himself to jump through a large waterfall in order to find out what was behind it. The monkey boldly leaped through the waterfall, and described his findings as almost celestial. A cave was behind the water, with exotic plant life, emerald-green moss, comfortable stone beds and chairs, a mystical colored fog, and much more. A stone tablet was featured in the middle of a bridge, carved with the words, "Happy Land of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, Cave Heaven of the Water Curtain". The clans of monkeys soon inhabited the cave. After the event, Wukong is recognized by all inhabitants of the mountain as king, specifically known as the "Handsome Monkey King". Soon, the mountain becomes civilized, and became extremely prepared for future conflicts. The mountain would continue to strive for centuries. However, soon, Wukong realized that, though he was past the others in rank, he was not beyond them in mortality. On a quest for immortality, he traveled on a raft to more civilized lands, where he found a Buhddist monk named Bohdi. Through constant traveling, the Monkey King gained able human speech and manners. Bodhi was reluctant to teach the Monkey, as he was not human, but, through determination and will from the other party, decided to. It was around this time that Bodhi gave him the name, "Sun Wukong". Sun, relating his monkey origins, and Wukong, or aware of emptiness. With the monk, Wukong gained favoritism of his teacher, and learned many magical abilities. The Monkey King gained confidence, and bragged about his new powers, so Bodhi threw him out of the temple. Before this, Bodhi made Wukong promise to never tell where he got his new abilities. Back on the Huāguǒ-shān, finds himself as one of the most influential demons globally. He began a earch for a weapon that he thought would be worthy of himself, which, after searching into the sea, was the Ruyi Jingu Bang, a staff treasured by the Dragon King of the East Sea. The act caused beings of the sea, as well as the sea itself to be driven to fear and confusion, because of the Jingu Bang's properties . The staff started to grow as Wukong would approach it. This meant that it's new master has been found. From there, Wukong defeated the four dragons of the four seas in battle, with the elements of the Ruyi Jingu Bang. He then forced them to give them their ultimate battle armor, a golden chain mail, cloud-walking boots, and a phoenix feather cap. After, Wukong resisted Hell's attempt to reap his soul. Therefore, the Monkey King did not reincarnate as all others did, and he wiped his, and all other monkeys' names out of the "Book of Life and Death". The Dragon Kings and Kings of Hell reported him to the Jade Emperor of Heaven for the Monkey's outrageous acts. With a plan to make the Monkey King more stable, the Jade Emperor invited Sun Wukong to Heaven. Instead of the divine promotion to a god which Wukong expected, he was made a Head of the Heavenly Stables. The annoyed Monkey King decided it would be more fun to rebel instead and made an alliance with some of the most powerful demons in the world. The attempts of Heaven at subduing the rebellion failed. The rebellion, however, defeated Heavens' armies, proving himself equal to even Heaven's greatest general. Though eventually, with the combined forces of Taoist and Buddhist forces defeated Wukong's forces. After repeated failed executions (each attempt only amused the monkey), Sun Wukong was locked into a magical cauldron to be made into an elixir. After seven weeks, the cauldron burst open, with Wukong more powerful than ever, now with eyes that could recognize evil in any form (which also made his eyes water when exposed to smoke). The Jade Emperor and Heavens, out of any options, appealed to the Buddha, the only one with any possible knowledge of how to defeat Wukong. The Buddha fooled the Monkey King into thinking that he could actually complete the Buddha's own challenge of leaping out of his own hand. The Buddha then sealed him into an imprisonment for five centuries. Journey to the West Five centuries later, the Goddess of Mercy, Guanyin, was searching for disciples to protect a pilgrim, Xuanzang, in search for Buddhist literary compositions from India. Wukong accepted the offer in exchange for freedom. Guanyin fully understood Wukong's uncontrollable capabilities (suspecting that Wukong would probably ditch Xuanzang at the first opportunity), so she gave Xuanzang a headband from Buddha, and tricked Wukong into wearing it. The headband could never be removed, and would cause extreme pain via tightening with a special chant. Guanyin gave the Monkey King three hairs, to be used in the most dangerous of situations. Accompanied by priest Xuanzang, Wukong was allowed to journey to the West. During the journey, Wukong faithfully served Xuanzang, and they were accompanied by two others who wished to repent for their sins, Zhu Bajie (whom Sun teased with the nickname "Bacon Brain"), and Sha Wujing (whome he nicknamed "Sandy"). The group of four (including the priest's horse who was actually a dragon prince) were constantly attacked by demons and supernatural beings who believed that Xuanzang's flesh would grant them immortality. In this situation, the Monkey King was granted access to the powers of Heaven. They, after eighty-one trials, finished the mission, then returning to China. The Monkey King was granted the passage to Nirvana, or perfect enlightenment, for his service. Category:Warriors Orochi Characters